I'm the savior ?
by tyyt95
Summary: Taeyong yang bekerja sebagai peramal merasa dirinya sebagai penyelamat orang-orang. namun apakah yang terjadi bila kekuatannya menghilang ? Taeyu Yutae Taeyong YutaGS. FF debut ku RnR please :')


**Callmenuna :**

 **Cuap cuap dulu, Halo~ ini fanfic pertama ku, meskipun gk bagus tp aku pengen bgt coba buat. Ini sebenernya nyontek dari komik dengan judul yang sama. Jadi mohon maaf kalo pasti banyak kurangnya. XD**

 **Disini yutanya GS, sebenernya gk GS juga gk masalah sih. Yutanya juga perannya gk banyak, apalagi Johnny. Alur cerita kecepetan ya ? XD**

 **RnR ya, kalo responnya bagus kali aja aku bisa terus coba bikin. XD**

 **I'm the savior ?**

 **Cast :**

 **Lee Taeyong**

 **Nakamoto Yuta (GS *sebenernya gk GS gk masalah :D)**

 **Johnny Seo (Pemeran Pembantu :D)**

 **Taeyong Point of View**

Terdengar suara deritan pintu dari dalam ruangan yang menandakan pintu terbuka. Seseorang memasuki ruangan bertuliskan 'peramal' yang merupakan tempat diriku bekerja sambilan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada sosok tersebut yang ternyata seorang wanita yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya dihadapanku. Wanita tersebut menanyai berbagai macam hal kepadaku. Ngomong-ngomong aku adalah Lee Taeyong, seorang remaja laki-laki berusia 17 tahun yang mempunyai kemampuan dapat melihat masa lalu dan masa depan seseorang. Hebat bukan ?

Aku mulai menerawang masa lalu seorang wanita yang baru saja datang ke tempatku bekerja sambilan ini. "Kau waktu kecil pernah dirawat di rumah sakit"

"Eh! Iya benar!" Wanita itu terkejut karena aku dapat melihat masa lalunya. "Aku bimbang akan masa depanku. Bisakah kau meramalnya ?" Aku mulai menerawang lagi dan melihat kehidupan mendatang wanita dihadapanku.

"Saat ini ada hal yang kau minati bukan ? Lanjutkan saja"

"Benarkah ?"

"Tentu, dan kau akan hidup penuh kebahagiaan" Wanita tersebut terlihat antusias dan sangat senang dengan perkataan yang baru saja aku lontarkan sebelum dirinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Kemampuan yang aku miliki ini adalah kekuatan turun-temurun dari keluarga ibuku, akan tetapi tidak berlangsung selamanya. Kemampuan ini akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu ketika aku dewasa. Aku memanfaatkan kemampuanku ini untuk bekerja sambilan sebagai peramal di salah satu apartemen di seoul yang dijadikan kios-kios berbagai macam di dalamnya dan salah satunya kios tempat aku bekerja sambilan menjadi peramal ini. Kios peramal ini sudah terkenal dikalangan remaja perempuan atau siswi SMA, hingga wanita dewasa. Sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang merupakan pengunjung kios peramal ini aku ramal dengan akurat. Semua orang-orang itu sangat berterimakasih padaku. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri, karena aku merasa bagaikan seorang penyelamat hidup mereka.

Kemampuanku ini tidak hanya aku gunakan untuk meramal nasib orang lain saja. Aku juga selalu memanfaatkannya untuk menerawang mengenai berbagai hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya di dalam kehidupanku. Dengan memiliki kemapuan ini kehidupanku menjadi sangat mudah. Misalnya seperti,

"Taeyong kau sudah belajar ? Sebentar lagi akhir semester bukan ?" –Eomma

Aku yang hendak menghampiri meja makan untuk menyambar lauk yang telah dimasak oleh eomma, hanya menjawab santai pertanyaan yang di ajukan tersebut. "eh ? ya.."

Eomma ku yang curiga atas jawabanku yang terlampau santai tersebut langsung menanyakan tentang kemampuan yang diturunkannya darinya itu "Jangan-jangan kau masih bisa 'melihat' ?!"

"Ya, masih bisa" aku menjawab dengan sedikit gugup karena ibuku yang mulai mengajukan pertanyaan dengan nada tinggi. Mungkin ia kesal karena aku menggunakan kemampuan ini bukan untuk hal yang benar.

"Kau ini! Suatu saat kemampuan itu bakal hilang lho! Pokonya kalau sampai hilang kau jangan panik!" Eomma ku memberikan peringatan kepadaku tentang kemampuan ini, tapi sekali lagi aku hanya menjawab perkataan eomma dengan santai.

"Iya aku tahu" Biarlah, pasti masih lama. Mumpung belum hilang aku manfaatkan saja kemampuanku ini sebaik mungkin.

Tapi memang itulah salah satu yang sangat menguntungkan untukku karena memiliki kemapuan ini. Dengan mudah aku dapat mengetahui soal-soal ulangan yang akan diberikan oleh guru-gurku di sekolah. Aku tidak perlu belajar keras untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Menyenangkan bukan ?

 **-TYxYT-**

Hari ini seperti biasa seusai berakhirnya kegiatan sekolah, aku berada di tempat diriku bekerja sambilan sebagai peramal. Menunggu orang-orang yang akan meminta diramal olehku. Kios peramal ini tidak pernah sepi dari pengunjung yang diminta untuk diramal. Sangat menyenangkan mendapatkan uang dari kemampuanku ini. Hingga sekali lagi aku berpikir, sangat menyenangkan dapat memanfaatkan kemapuan yang aku miliki ini. Itulah pemikiran ku selama ini.

Pintu berderit menandakan adanya pengunjung yang memasuki kios peramal ini "Selamat siang"

"Selamat datang" aku menolehkan pandanganku untuk melihat pengunjung tersebut. Saat aku melihat ke arahnya aku terpesona akan parasnya yang sangat manis. Seorang siswi SMA dengan surai coklat pendek sepundak terlihat yang sangat halus serta anting cherry di daun telinganya. Perempuan ini membuat diriku cukup terpana. 'Manisnya' -batinku

Perempuan manis itu mendudukan dirinya di hadapanku dan menatapku dengan senyumnya menandakan seperti tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan aku katakan. Aku mulai menerawang kehidupannya, akan tetapi hal ini membuat diriku terkejut. Ada yang aneh saat aku menerawang kehidupan perempuan dihadapanku ini. Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun pada perempuan ini, masa lalu maupun masa depannya, seolah-olah semuanya menjadi gelap saat aku menerawangnya. 'ada apa ini ? aku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa, aku harus mengatakan sesuatu'

Aku menjadi panik dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba ini. "Apa masalah mu ?"

"Aku hanya minta diramal"

"Itu masih kurang jelas! Kau harus mengatakannya lebih menditail!" Karena kepanikanku, aku tidak sadar telah berbicara dengan nada tinggi pada perempuan di hadapanku ini.

"Eh.. Kalau begitu tolong ramalkan percintaan ku"

"Baiklah" Aku mulai berpikir apa yang harus aku katakan kepadanya. Mungkin menebak-nebak tidak ada salahnya. "Sekarang kau sedang berpacaran!"

"Tidak"

"Ada orang yang kau suka!"

"Tidak"

"Tipe kesukaan mu ?"

"Eh ? Emn.. Tolong ramalkan ya"

"…." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Semua yang aku katakan tidak ada yang tepat, tentu saja aku meramalnya secara asal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung lain waktu. Permisi" Perempuan itu pun pergi karena aku tdiak dapat meramalnya dengan akurat.

 **-TYxYT-**

Sejak saat itu ramalanku selalu meleset. Tidak! Sebenarnya bukan meleset. Aku bahkan menjadi kehilangan kemampuanku. Aku tetap bekerja sambilan di kios peramal ini dengan meramal asal para pengunjungku dengan mengatakan apa saja yang aku pikirkan. Akan tetapi, gosip beredar dengan begitu cepat dikalangan pengujung apartemen yang dijadikan kios-kios ini. Mereka-para pengunjung kios yang aku ramal- menyebarkan gosip-yang sebenarnya adalah fakta, bahwa ramalanku sudah tidak akurat lagi dan menyatakan diriku sebagai peramal yang tidak jitu.

"Taeyong-ssi, reputasi mu jadi jatuh" Johnny Seo, peramal handal sekaligus pemilik kios tempat aku bekerja sambilan ini menegur diriku. "Kita bukan untuk main-main disini, kalau ramalanmu terus meleset lebih baik berhenti bekerja saja"

"Maaf, tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan. Aku akan mendapatkan kembali kemampuanku" Aku memohon kepada Johnny untuk terus bekerja disini. Aku tidak rela kemampuanku hilang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh kembali meramal kalau kemampuanmu sudah kembali" Johnny meninggalkan diriku yang kebingungan memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mendapatkan kemampuanku kembali.

Setelah mendapat teguran dari Johnny, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku berjalan kaki menuju rumah, sambil memikirkan betapa melelahkannya bekerja sambilan setelah hilangnya kemampuanku. Tidak hanya mengenai kerja sambilan, akibat hilangnya kemampuanku ini nilai ulanganku juga menjadi turun drastis. Kehidupanku tidak mudah seperti dulu saat aku masih memiliki kemampuan.

Diperjalanan pulang, aku berusaha mencari tau dan mengingat-ingat kenapa kemampuanku ini bisa menghilang tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku teringat pada sosok perempuan manis dengan anting cherry yang menjadi pengunjung saat pertama kali aku tidak dapat menerawang kehidupan seseorang. "Ah! Masa aku tidak boleh berpikir seorang perempuan manis ? Itu kan normal!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak frustasi seorang diri sambil memegangi kepalaku. Biarkan saja orang yang menatapku heran mau berpikiran apa, aku tidak peduli.

"Ah, peramal yang tdiak jitu!" Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan itu dan menolehkan kepala kebelakang untuk menemukan siapa orang yang mengatakan hal itu disaat aku sedang frustasi seperti ini.

Aku menemukan sosok yang baru saja aku pikirkan dengan tersenyum bodoh-yang sebenarnya menawan- sambil menunjuk ke arah diriku. Perempuan manis dengan anting cherry. Aku yang sedang kesal dan merasa mendapatkan tersangka, langsung menerjangnya dengan perkataanku yang sedkit membentaknya "Memangnya gara-gara siapa ramalanku tidak jitu ?!"

"Eh.. Salah ku ?" Perempuan dihadapanku ini bertanya dengan wajah polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Aku yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah membentak dan menuduhnya sembarangan. Aku menceritakan padanya semua yang aku alami sejak pertamakali meramal dirinya hingga saat ini. Mungkin aku sudah sangat keterlaluan padanya. "Maaf ya aku menuduhmu"

"Tapi hebat lho! Kau punya kekuatan seperti itu" Dia terlihat antusias dengan apa yang aku ceritakan

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pokonya tertutup rapat seperti kacang merah di dalam kue taiyaki hangat. Tapi kenapa mendadak begini ya.."

"Wahh.." Dia semakin antusias dan percaya saja dengan semua yang aku katakan. Lucunya. "Bagaimana kalau kalau kita pulihkan kekuatanmu. Kau ingin kembali seperti semula kan ? Biar aku bantu!"

"Bagaimana caranya ?"

"Kita akan mengobrol! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok sepulang sekolah. Aku akan datang menemuimu di tempat kerjamu" Dia pergi berlari meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Tunggu!" Aku menatap heran punggung kecilnya yang sudah menjauh dari padanganku. Aku heran dengan perempuan itu. Main memutuskan sepihak, memang bisa hanya dangan mengobrol kekuatanku akan kembali ? Perempuan itu manis, tapi apakah dia waras ?

 **-TYxYT-**

Seperti yang dikatakannya kemarin, dia datang menemuiku ke tempat aku bekerja sambilan. Perempuan manis itu bernama Nakamoto Yuta berusia sama seperti ku, 17 tahun. Seperti yang dia katakan kemarin juga, kami mengobrol di ruangan tempatku bekerja sambilan ini dengan duduk sambil berhadapan. Sebenarnya hanya dia yang mengoceh berbagai macam hal kepadaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Yuta melakukan hal ini, aku merasa hal ini tidak akan ada gunanya. Aku memasang ekspresi kesal ke arah Yuta yang sedang mengoceh panjang lebar tentang kejadian yang dia alami hari ini di sekolah. Sebenarnya apa tujuannya dia melakukan hal ini kepadaku ?

"Tenang saja kemampuanmu pasti kembali" Yuta yang menyadari ekspresi kesalku mencoba menenangkan. Namun aku tidak bisa begini terus. Aku sudah merasa sangat jengkel karena dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kemampuanku ini.

Karena emosiku yang sudah meluap, Tanpa sadar aku membentanknya "Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bicara sperti itu ? Kemampuanku tidak akan kembali dengan hanya mengobrol saja kan! Kau disini hanya mengganggu saja!" Yuta terlihat terkejut, terlihat dari matanya yang terlihat membesar dan hilangnya senyum diwajahnya yang selalu ia tunjukan setiap kali dia berbicara. Melihat raut wajahnya, mungkin aku sudah sangat keterlaluan "Maaf, aku terlalu kasar padamu"

Akan tetapi, tak kusangka Yuta telah kembali ceria dan tersenyum setelah aku membentaknya. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lakukan yang berbeda. Kau pernah memperhatikan baik-baik kios-kios di apartemen ini ? Ayo, aku akan memandu mu" Yuta mendorong diriku keluar dari ruangan tempat aku bekerja sambilan. Kami mengelilingi apartemen sambil dirinya yang menjelaskan kios-kios apa saja yang berada disini. Aku memang selalu datang kesini, tapi hanya untuk bekerja sambilan dan belum pernah memperhatikan baik-baik yang berada disini. "Lihat, ini toko tas buatan tangan sendiri, lalu pintu yang bertuliskan magic itu kios nail art, dan yang disana jual baju-baju yang manis sekali. Bagaimana kita minum teh di café itu, aku akan menraktirmu"

Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang Yuta pikirkan. Yuta selalu tersenyum padaku meskipun aku sudah kasar kepadanya. Apakah karena awalnya aku telah menuduh kemampuanku ini hilang karena dirinya ? "Kenapa kau peduli padaku Yuta ? Padahal aku sudah kasar padamu"

Ekspresi Yuta sedikit berubah, meskipun terlihat tersenyum tapi aku tau itu senyum yang ia paksakan. "Karena Taeyong selalu terlihat muram. Kalau saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untukmu. Aku selalu tersenyum dan tertawa lebar, aku ingin menularkannya padamu. Tapi sepertinya malah kebalikannya. Maaf ya"

Aku tertegun mendengar penuturannya tersebut. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memeluk tubuh kecilnya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa aku melakukan hal sembarang seperti itu. "Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah marah terus-terusan kepadamu"

 **-TYxYT-**

Hari-hari terus berlanjut, sejak saat itu aku selalu bersama Yuta. Meskipun kami tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama, sepulang sekolah kami sering bertemu jika ada waktu. Bahkan akhir pekan di hari ini, Yuta mengajakku untuk belajar bersama di perpustakaan kota. Aku tersenyum geli mengingat dengan idenya itu, dan juga senang tentu saja karena ini bagaikan kencan. Selama beberapa hari melewati hari bersama, aku semakin senang bersamanya dan mungkin menjadi menyukainya.

Kami janji untuk bertemu di persimpangan jalan menuju perpustakaan kota. Aku datang lebih dulu sebelum Yuta datang. Aku menunggu sekitar 10 menit dari waktu yang telah kami janjikan sebelumnya. 'Ah itu dia' Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya yang berada di sebrang jalan dan memanggilnya "Yuta"

"Taeyong, maaf aku terlambat" Dia sedikit berlari kecil untuk menghampiriku, tergesa menyebrang jalan hingga lupa untuk melihat rambu lalu lintas terlebih dahulu. Aku terlonjak kaget melihat mobil menuju diri Yuta berada, mobil yang terlihat akan menghantam tubuhnya. Tanpa sadar aku segera berlari menuju Yuta, untuk mencoba menyelamatkannya.

CKIIITTTT!

Mungkin ini hukuman untuk diriku. Terlalu senang bersama Yuta hingga aku lupa tujuan awalku untuk membuat kemampuanku kembali. Kalau saja kekuatanku kembali, pasti aku bisa dengan mudah melihat kejadian seperti ini. Sehingga, aku pasti bisa mencegahnya.

"Taeyong, lebih baik kau lepaskan aku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Lihat mobilnya berhenti" Tanpa sadar aku sudah terisak, menangis sambil memeluk tubuh kecil Yuta dan terduduk di tengah jalan.

"Nggak! Aku tidak berdaya tanpa kemampuanku itu. Aku tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu" Aku masih terisak mengeluarkan air mataku yang terasa semakin deras. Aku begitu takut untuk kehilangan dirinya.

"Kau bisa melakukan apa saja kok!" Yuta melonggarkan pelukanku dan kemudian menangkup wajahku untuk menatapnya. "Kau ingin menolongku itu saja sudah membuatku senang" Aku menatap yuta yang mengatakannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi paras manisnya. Senyum bagaikan matahari yang telah menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan akibat hilangnya kemampuan diriku.

Sejak kejadian itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Yuta dan dia dengan senang hati menyambut perasaanku. Sudah satu minggu berlalu, kami seperti biasa sering melewati hari bersama dan akhir pekan ini kami pergi berkencan untuk pertama kalinya secara resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Dan juga sedikit demi sedikit kemampuanku telah kembali "Ah! Aku bisa melihat orang itu" Aku menunjuk orang yang sedang berjalan tidak terlalu jauh di depanku. "Dia berpikir ingin memakan ramen"

"Benarkah ?" Yuta mengikuti arah pandang dan tanganku yang menunjuk seseorang di depan sana.

Meskipun kemampuan ku telah kembali, tapi hanya Yuta yang tidak bisa aku terawang. Aku menatap heran wajah Yuta. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa seperti ini "Uh.. kenapa ya ?"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa kalau masih belum bisa melihat. Ayo cepat, sebentar lagi filmnya akan mulai" Yuta menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Aku tersipu dengan tindakannya tersebut. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku memiliki seorang kekasih, mulai sekarang Yuta akan membuatku berdebar tanpa bisa diduga. Tetaplah disampingku Yuta ku yang manis.

 **END**

 **Omake**

 **Kediaman keluarga Lee**

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan rumah menatap sang suami yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tengah keluarga. Wanita tersebut teringat anak laki-lakinya dan berniat mengajak ngobrol sang suami.

"Waktu seumur Taeyong aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi" –Nyonya Lee

"Ya. Waktu bertemu aku kan ? Aku ingat kau berteriak-teriak sambil menangis" Tuan Lee terkekeh mengingat apa yang dilakukan sang istri saat bertemu dengannya

"Anak itu belum bertemu belahan jiwanya ya ?"

"Taeyong kan masih bocah" Sepengetahuan Tuan Lee, anaknya itu memang tidak pernah memikirkan percintaan. Setelah menanggapi obrolan sang istri, Tuan Lee kembali melanjutkan membaca korannya yang sempat tertunda.

 **Omake END**


End file.
